Chapter 25
Cover Volume: 3 Pg.: 157 Straw Hat and animals : Straw Hat and a giant fish Quick Summary A weird hypnotist appears. Luffy tells Usopp anecdots about his father Yasopp. Long Summary Usopp is the center of attention as Kurahadol continues to insult Usopp, stating although he isn't a pirate his father's blood still makes him turn to fists when he is insulted. Finally Kaya begs Usopp to stop when he goes to hit him again, this time for saying he is only after Kaya's money. As Usopp lets the care taker go, he gets one final warning about coming back to the mansion which Usopp replies is fine with him. The Usopp's Pirates insult their captain for that, which Luffy also admits, as the others are told to go away, the four try to go after the care taker but are held back by Zoro and Nami. Later, Kaya turns done some food prepared for her, as she doesn't want it. Her care taker insists you should eat to not disappoint the chefs. As Kaya tells him he shouldn't have insulted Usopp, Kurahadol explains that she should have faith in him as he has worked for her for 3 years after being fired on his ship he worked for. He explains he could not bare to carry the burden of failing his former employer, Kaya's father, for saving his life. Elsewhere Nami, Zoro, Ninjin and Piiman are sitting on some fencing, Nami wonders where Luffy got to. When Zoro explains he went looking for Usopp, Usopp's pirates explain Usopp will be at the coast. Tamanegi is missing, but the others explain he always goes away and comes back over reacting about something. On cue Tamanegi returns calling about a man walking backwards on which the others accuse him of lying. Soon enough however, the hypnotist Jango shows up walking backwards. Jango is asked to show the three children his hypnotist tricks, which he does and both him and the Usopp pirates fall asleep. Elsewhere, Usopp sits alone starring out to sea on the coast, just as his pirates said he would. Luffy appear hanging upside down out of the tree he is sitting under. Luffy asks him if his father was called Yasopp, shocked Usopp asks him how he knew. Luffy explains how he met him when he was young and that Yasopp was his favorite member of the Red-Haired Pirates and that he was sure he would still be with Shanks even now. Usopp can't believe his father is with Shanks. Luffy flashbacks to his youth when he met Shanks and his crew. Yasopp demonstrates his sharp-shooting skills to Luffy by shooting an apple off a barrel. Later at the local bar, Yasopp begins to tell Luffy about his son his age, when Luffy has heard enough, a glass is placed on his head by Yasopp, who taps it. Yasopp then stands up and calls to the other that the Jolly Roger had called him to piracy, with the rest of the crew responding by sticking their hands in the air in approval. As Luffy finishes his flashback, Usopp states he is proud of his father and he would gladly return to the mansion if the care taker apologized. Then Luffy points out that he is on the beach below them with another man who turns out to be Jango who met Usopp's pirates, Nami and Zoro earlier. Jango confirms the plan to murder the mansion owner is ready. Quick Reference Plot points Usopp father is named Yasopp and his the sharpshooter of Shanks pirate crew. Characters Introduced **Jango : a weird hypnotist Returning Characters *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy **Nami **Zoro *Usopp's Pirates **Usopp **Piiman **Ninjin **Tamanegi *Kaya *Kurahadol *Red-Haired Pirates (flashback) **Yasopp **Shanks **Lucky Roux **Ben Beckman Anime Episode Episode 10 25